Across an Open Moor
by Rosebracken
Summary: Windclan warrior Balticwind finds herself deep within the impossible realationship with a Riverclan warrior, Ribbonfall. Will she be able to conquer the barriers of clan rivalries durring this dark time, or will it all end in tragety? set in Darkest Hour
1. Across the open moor

Here's my first Warriors Fan fiction!!! I hope it's good, and I'd be happy to get any reviews!! So if you like this, please review!!! Any helpful comments are appreciated!!!!

Disclaimer: Warriors and all of its characters (accept Balticwind and Ribbonfall, who are mine) belong to Erin Hunter, who writes the awesome series Warriors!!!!

Also, this book is set in The Darkest Hour, and I will try to stick with the plot of it. (I read it so long ago; I think I might as well re-read it just so this fiction turns out better!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

Across an open moor, a single cat stretched into a long, fast run. It had short, bristly ruddy fur with white under-parts. Upon closer inspection, one would notice this cat had sage green eyes, which gave off a sparkle when hit by the sun at the right angle. Balticwind, as the cat was known by, slowed as she reached a steep drop, but without hesitation began picking her way down with ease and grace. At the final ledge she leaped, front paws first, then hind paws following, down towards more barren moor land. The gurgling laugh of water indicated a stream nearby. Balticwind reached another cliff, but this one she dared not try to climb. Instead, she looked down the gorge, and saw the stream that had formed it, moons before she had been born. Pleased that all was well, for the moment, Balticwind turned and followed the river's course as close as the cliff edge as she dared. She ran on and on, until a new sound could be heard. The water picked up its' pace, as it flowed around rocks, frothing and foaming, lashing out to spatter the shore and its occupants with its' furious spray. Balticwind skidded to a stop, just in time. The land she had been running on ended, just a few tail lengths form her paws. Replacing it, water gushed forth; fed by the stream she had been following, and hurtled down the cliff. The wind that always blew picked up, and Balticwind lifted her head, feeling the air caress her jaw, neck and chest, while the smell of Riverclan flowed into her nose. The smell that most Windclan cats despised, the smell that Balticwind loved, and the smell that meant she was on the border. She looked down at the rushing waters once more; remembering the tragedy that had occurred only yesterday. Bluestar, noble leader of Thunderclan, had given her life to save her clan, hurtling off the cliff and bringing a vicious pack of dogs with her as she plummeted down, into the churning waters, and to her, and the dogs as well. No animal could survive this deadly drop. Turning and following the cliff, the land slowly ebbed together, until Balticwind could finally spring down safely onto the land below. She found herself at the river, the end of Windclan territory, and the beginning of Riverclan ground. Sniffing the air, a contented look settled across Balticwind's face. He was here, just as promised at their last meeting, the gathering at the full moon. Now though, the moon was only a sliver, and it had been days since she had last seen him. That time had felt like moons though, for when they were apart, Balticwind could think of nothing but him. All her longing was gone now, for she was here, and they would be together soon. Opening her mouth, she began to call his name.

"Ribbon-"

Her voice rang out, but immediately died back, as a rustling in the undergrowth caught her attention before she could finish what she had begun to say. A white muzzle appeared from the bracken, accompanied by a pair of sparking amber eyes, and then the rest of a calico head and body appeared. Instead of being a normal calico, a patchwork pattern of varying greys covered the top of this cat. He smiled, taking a step forward, eyes continuing to glitter with happiness. Balticwind buried her head in his white furry chest, inhaling his scent.

"Ribbonfall." She whispered, listening to a rumble in his chest grow louder and louder, then eventually spread to her as well. They stayed that way for only a few moments longer, until Ribbonfall finally broke away and gave Balticwind a quick lick on her cheek.

"We must find a place more secluded than this." Ribbonfall mewed, "Or one day we will get caught."

Balticwind nodded. Many a nightmare she had had when they were caught, and punished for their love. At the thought of that happening, Balticwind shivered.

Ribbonfall started back towards the bracken. "Follow me, I've got the perfect place," he said, turning back to her. "And I've even got something for you there." He added.

Eager to see what he had for her, and to be with Ribbonfall undisturbed, Balticwind hurried into the bracken after him, her ruddy tail tip vanishing after her as she disappeared…


	2. Our time together

Balticwind sighed as she sat under the rushes, curling her red and white tail delicately over her paws. Swivelling her ears around so they were practically flat, she noted the river's laugh still there in the distance. _So…_Balticwind thought, _we must be close to the river…_Bringing her ears forward again, she stared at Ribbonfall. He had to look down; nobody could meet those intense, yet soft, caring, and absolutely beautiful eyes without feeling embarrassed. Ribbonfall knew very well that Balticwind had many admirers, but, unlike him, they were all in Windclan. _I'm not what's right for her,_ thought Ribbonfall, frustrated with himself. But he couldn't help but remember her first words to him. 'I was always in love with danger.' He smiled to himself. What they were doing was wrong, but didn't every cat have a guilty pleasure?

Balticwind spoke then. Her voice was soft, but it still worked in bringing Ribbonfall back to the here, and now. He shook his head, not catching her first words.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't keep on this forever." Balticwind sighed again, walking around him, and twining his tail in hers. She gazed into his eyes again, and this time he held her stare, and she dropped her head to but it lovingly against his flank.

"I know." Ribbonfall replied sadly, again, angered by the warrior code.

"I'll never leave you." Balticwind whispered into his grey ear, her warm breath flooding through, and then running her rough tounge over it. The feel made shivers go down Ribbonfall's spine. He loved her more than his clan, the warrior code, and life itself. Was that wrong? Somehow when he was with Balticwind, nothing felt wrong, but then again, Balticwind was captivating. To him, she was perfect. Knowing she would never leave him, that her love would always be his, felt comforting. He loved her, and she loved him, life was perfect. But their time together was always brief, so not to let other cats catch on to their meetings.

The wind picked up, and blew through the rushes, chilling the two cats. Huddling together, they shared tongues, purring and enjoying each other's company. The sun

was setting, and their long shadows were throw against the reeds as they said their goodbyes.

"When will we meet next?" asked Balticwind remorsefully, "I can't stand being without you for so long."

"You'll have to," Ribbonfall murmured sadly, "our meetings between gatherings are already risky enough, I don't think we should chance it again, lets we get our tails caught. I would get my ears clawed off for sure by Leopardstar, and I don't know if I'd be able to see the same happen to you."

Balticwind felt her heart skip a beat. _Next gathering_.

"I don't know if I could stand by and let you get your ears ripped off." Balticwind agreed. She knew that she was lucky to meet with Ribbonfall this much, but her heart yearned for so much more.

Ribbonfall rose, pacing the clearing then stretching with a yawn.

"I'd better be getting back now." He mewed, glancing at the quickly darkening sky.

"Me too." Balticwind was torn, but she knew that her duty belonged to her clan first, no matter what her heart argued.

Their tails twined for a moment, then reluctantly, they set off, Ribbonfall heading towards his camp, and the gurgle of water, to catch fish to bring back, and Balticwind heading west, her form silhouetted on the open moor, against the setting sun.


End file.
